


Waiting Games

by Iambic



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all play the waiting game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for random_fic_is_random, at Dreamwidth. Takes place early season three, perhaps?

1.  
The air inside the house hangs empty, suspense long given way to lonely resignation. Dust settles, but with no sense of permanence; every so often, the wet cloth will descend and for a few days all will appear clean.

This house was never a home, no matter how its owner deluded himself. No matter how its current caretaker deludes himself, either. In the five stages of grief it locked into denial long before there was anything to grieve for. But the house is full of ghosts, even when the dust has been wiped away.

A waiting place. That is all.

 

2.  
They all play the waiting game. Morgan hates stakeouts, but he doesn't ever complain when there's a life he loves on the line. Not even when his back and shoulders are one solid knot and he hasn't slept in a real bed for the past three days. Not even when there's blood drying into his jacket or mud ground into his skin.

Sometimes it's none of these things. Sometime it's just Reid on a bad day, Garcia feeling cut off from humanity. Hotch signing divorce papers, JJ trying to keep herself together before she goes home to her own family. Prentiss working overtime with a cold. They've got each other's backs; the waiting is worth it.


End file.
